Federal Commonwealth State of Medina
The Federal Commonwealth State of '''Medina '''was a State of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. The State was established in 2594 after the abdication of the last Sultan of Medina. Medina remained a Sekowan colony until it was controversially sold to Zardugal in 2875 under the Elizabethtown Agreement. History The History of Medina is relatively recent, having only been populated by unorganized native peoples until the latter half of the 2500's. Preshistory While there is no evidence of any advanced cultures in Medina's history Medina has been home to several distinct native groups for the last two-thousand years. Archaeological evidence in the area shows that the first people arrived in Medina roughly three-thousand five-hundred years ago in the form of migratory hunter-gatherer groups, the first permanent settlements have been dated to roughly two-thousand years ago. Modern History Medina's modern history has been filled with war and peace and terror and hope. Protected Territory Period Medina was originally the South-Eastern most part of the Sekowan Protected Territory. During this period there were some sporadic contacts between natives and scientific expeditions, but no full contacts were made. New Adelia Period In 2561 Hutori passed legislation authorizing the exploration and colonization of part of the region of Medina. Shortly after this Sekowo demanded the complete cessation of the activities and the removal of all illegal settlers, this was met with hostility from Hutori. After a year of deteriorating relations between the two countries Sekowo officially declared war on Hutori over the matter under the guise of Hutori having not only invaded Sekowan territory but violated the Dovani for the Dovanians treaty which explicitly forbade any non-Dovanian country from colonizing Dovani. At the same time Civil War broke out in Hutori, giving Sekowo a great advantage in the fight. The war lasted over a decade, over which time Sekowo lead a successful campaign to initially remove all illegal settlers, however this was changed to deporting all settlers who did not give up there Hutorian citizenship in favor of Sekowan citizenship. Sekowo's involvement in the larger Hutori conflict ended after then Tennō Kayabuki ordered a small scale tactical nuclear strike on Unionist military targets in Hutori which lead to great backlash in Sekowo leading to Sekowo officially leaving the main Hutori conflict and focusing only on the remaining rebels in the New Adelia region. Trigunian Surge In the 2580's Trigunia, cooperating with Hutori sent a large surge of troops into the are, re-invading the territory. The surge lead to Sekowo losing roughly 40% of held territory. However shortly after Trigunia saw great internal strife, leading to the dissolving of the Trigunian military and near civil war in the country. Sekowo used this advantage to retake the invaded areas as well as the seven percent of territory still held by Unionist rebels. Protectorate Period In 2592 the area officially became a Protectorate of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. During this time the region saw a large influx of Muslim and Majatran immigrants from throughout the Commonwealth and abroad. Statehood In 2592 Medina, along with the other nine protectorates and Sekowo proper became States of the Federal Commonwealth. Geography & Environment Medina is a geographically diverse area with three primary environmental regions. Geography Medina is geographically split into two areas by the great Adarian mountain range that runs roughly North-South from coast to coast, this has lead to the interior of Medina being comprised of sprawling Savannah and desert. The Eastern half of Medina is comprised of small mountains and large coastal plains. Environment Do to the effect of the Adarian range the environment of the Western half of Medina are primarily composed of Savannah's and desert plants. The Eastern half of Medina however is a highly environmentally diverse place comprised of deciduous forests, swamps, large plains and coastal rainforest's. Government & Politics Government Medina is a State of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo, however it has been granted a degree of autonomy then the rest of the states, leading to it having it's own unique name and institutions. Medina, like the rest of the States has a popularly elected Chancellor (HoS), Governor (HoG) and Unicameral legislature. Politics Medina has a diverse and unique political scene. Initially the DSP did well in the region do its support for the war against Hutori, however as demographics changed and many were dismayed by the use of nuclear weapons being authorized by a member of the party the support began to diminish. Currently the AFFS and MTPU are the most successful national parties in Medina, as well as a large minority of independents. Category: Dovani Category: Sekowo Category: States of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo